Detalhes
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Para Minako, a vida acontecia nos detalhes. Para Kevin, tudo parecia mais uma repetição. [Pós Sunflower, mas a não-leitura da primeira não interfere no entendimento da segunda.]


**Detalhes**

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem. São propriedades da Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai e outras pessoas que estão enriquecendo com isto, menos eu.

* * *

><p>Ele sempre fora muito observador. Tanto nesta reencarnação quanto na anterior. Ele estava acostumado a ver os detalhes e assimilar todos. Era uma característica que até então, como civil, ele não tinha levado muito em consideração. Mas, desde o momento que ele começou a ter sonhos com batalhas épicas no satélite natural da Terra e com uma adorável guerreira de outro planeta, ele percebeu que isto era uma habilidade importante e que deveria ser sempre trabalhada para melhor.<p>

Mas, por mais que estava habilidade estivesse ligada a sua função com líder da guarda do príncipe Endymion, ele a usava para outros propósitos e, um dos seus favoritos, era observá-la. Ele sempre se perguntava se isto não era algum tipo de comportamento psicótico e isto o fazia um perseguidor em potencial. Mas ele afastava estes pensamentos com a mesma rapidez que eles vinham. Na maioria das vezes que se pegava a observando, ela estava ao seu lado. Não era como se ele a perseguisse em lugares públicos e a olhasse sem consentimento. Ela estava muito ciente do olhar dele sobre ela. Ela sempre estava consciente de que era olhada pelos outros e não parecia incomodada com isto. Mas, enquanto observava cada detalhe disponível, ele acabava por fazer outra coisa: não podia evitar as comparações.

Venus e Minako eram diferentes. Em alguns momentos específicos, extremamente diferentes. Eram pontos extremos de uma escala extensa de personalidades, mas que de alguma forma desconhecida convergiam para um mesmo ponto. Kevin às vezes pensava no quanto deveria ser confuso agir como duas pessoas. Uma hora a tão séria e compenetrada Sailor Venus e outra hora a alegre e espontânea Minako. E, por mais que ele estivesse na mesma posição, com o seu alter-ego Kunzite, ele não se sentia dividido. Ele se achava bastante parecido com o quem tinha sido antes. Na verdade, não sabia se ela se sentia assim, dividida, mas ele se incomodava, às vezes, com aquilo. Ele tinha dúvidas se estava com quem ele achava que estava. Mas só às vezes, era complicado se incomodar com qualquer coisa relacionada à Minako quando a própria estava desfilando pela sala, vestida apenas com uma camisa dele, lendo em voz baixa algumas anotações da faculdade.

"O que foi?" – Minako perguntou suavemente sem chegar a tirar os olhos dos papeis que estavam na sua mão, surpreendendo-o. Como ele mesmo tinha chegado à conclusão antes, ela sempre sabia que era observada.

"Nada, querida." – ele respondeu ainda perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Fisicamente, elas eram a mesma pessoa. Os longos cabelos dourados caindo nas costas. Até mesmo o sorriso era igual. A única diferença física evidente era a cor dos olhos. Em Silver Millennium, Venus tinha olhos dourados. Olhos tão exóticos e que combinavam tanto com ela. Agora os olhos dela eram azuis intensos, mas o brilho era o mesmo de antes. Apesar dos motivos para isto nem sempre serem os mesmos. Mas o que mais o impressionava era as diferenças sutis. Aquelas que estavam ali, nas entrelinhas, para quem quisesse ver. Para quem conseguissem ver.

Venus era sempre decidida, sabia o que fazer e, mesmo se não soubesse, ninguém saberia de suas dúvidas. Minako era mais flexível em relação a isto. Não sempre, mas ele conseguia perceber, ao menos, quando ela oscilava. Minako não era séria o tempo todo, era espontânea e parecia constantemente não prestar atenção a nada. Venus não fugia do protocolo. Claro, a não ser no que se referia a felicidade da princesa e, consequentemente, a eles.

E este era provavelmente o principal detalhe: Minako tendia a uma suavidade que Venus não conseguiria reproduzir. Minako parecia mais humana. Venus era mais uma guerreira imortal.

"Sério, Kevin..." – Minako falou mais uma vez – "O que está te incomodando?"

"Por que algo estaria me incomodando?" – ele perguntou, colocando os óculos de leitura sobre a mesa em frente. Não ia continuar a fingir que estava lendo.

"Vou melhorar a minha pergunta: o que eu estou fazendo que está te incomodando?" – Minako parou e colocou uma das mãos no quadril.

"Dificilmente você me incomodaria, Minako." – ele deu um sorriso breve, muito breve.

"Mesmo?" – Minako perguntou, largando os papeis em qualquer lugar e andando na direção dele – "Mesmo mesmo?"

"Você me distrai mais do que me incomoda." – ele respondeu, observando-a se aproximar.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" – ela perguntou se sentando nem uma das pernas dele.

"Você não parece disposta a ir embora..." – ele passou um dos braços pela cintura dela, certificando que ela estava estável.

Kevin conseguiu sentir a risada dela sacudindo o corpo dela que estava tão próximo ao dele. Esta era outra diferença, Minako ria com mais facilidade. Ria por qualquer coisa que quisesse sendo engraçado ou não.

"Mas a questão não é essa..." – Minako respondeu cutucando o ombro dele.

"Você é tão bonita que às vezes eu não acredito que seja real." – ele deslizou o polegar pela bochecha dela.

"Que forma mais admirável de desviar o assunto, hmm?" – a voz dela era provocativa, mas era possível ver um tom rosado no rosto dela. Kevin sorriu enviesado de novo. Esta era uma nova característica que ele adorava nela. Minako estreitou os olhos em fendas como se tentasse enxergar melhor. – "O senhor está sorrindo muito ultimamente."

"É engraçado ver como se envergonha sendo que foi quem começou a provocação." – ele respondeu.

"É o meu charme, não sabia?" – ela respondeu abriu um sorriso estonteante.

Kevin levantou as pernas delas pelos joelhos e a fez sentar direito no seu colo. Minako praticamente se derreteu contra ele quando ele a beijou na têmpora. Não era nada demais, mas ela achava reconfortante e até mesmo doce da parte dele. Mas também podia ser o polegar dele fazendo movimentos circulares na pele dela acima do joelho. Ou até mesmo os dedos da outra mão dele que subiam discretamente pelas costelas dela.

Ele murmurou o nome dela para que ela olhasse para ele. Por alguns instantes, Kevin procurou um vestígio do dourado nos olhos dela, mas apenas achou uma imensidade azul. Minako sorriu baixinho e pressionou os lábios contra os dele:

"O que você está procurando?"

"O que te faz pensar que eu estou procurando algo?" – ele respondeu com um murmuro.

"Eu sei que você está..." – ela respondeu com um tom malicioso – "Se você me falar o que é, eu posso te ajudar a encontrar."

"Eu acredito que já tenha encontrado o que procuro." – ele respondeu, a pressionando contra ele.

"Que galante." – ela jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros – "Mas não é disto que eu estava falando..."

"O que mais eu poderia estar procurando?"

"Eu não sei... Tantas coisas podem despertar o interesse de uma pessoa. Mais tantas que eu nem consigo pensar em todas as opções." – ela respondeu meditativa.

"Eu acho que é você quem está procurando algo." – ele comentou, beijando a testa dela agora.

"Será que você quer que eu me transforme em Sailor Venus?" – ela perguntou batendo o indicador sobre os próprios lábios.

"O que?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Mas, não seria suficiente..." – ela continuou a falar como se ele não tivesse perguntado nada – "Ainda há diferenças..."

"Minako." – ele a chamou sério.

"Sim?" – ela o respondeu.

"Do que você está falando?" – ele perguntou comedido.

"Você está procurando alguma coisa em mim." – Minako respondeu com o cenho franzido.

"Eu só estava te olhando. Não procurando algo." – Kevin respondeu, ainda usando o mesmo tom – "Não posso te olhar?"

"Eu sei a diferença entre olhar e procurar. Você não me viu como Sailor Venus desde que recuperou a sua consciência com Shitennou." – Minako falou séria – "Acho que você está procurando vestígios do meu outro eu."

"Você não parece... Hmm... Chateada com isto..." – ele falou com cuidado quase como se estivesse constrangido por ela estar ciente das comparações que ele estava fazendo.

Minako deu um breve sorriso que ele quase o perdeu.

"Há quanto tempo você tem as suas memórias?" – ela perguntou enquanto acariciava a mandíbula dele.

"Não muito tempo." – ele respondeu fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. O toque dela era tão suave. – "Quando me lembrei de tudo, fui atrás do mestre..."

"Realmente é pouco tempo." – ela murmurou.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e a encarou por algum tempo como se esperasse que ela completasse o que tinha começado a falar.

"Na época em que eu tive que lutar contra Danburite," – ela continuou depois de respirar fundo – "Eu comecei a ter vislumbres de Silver Millennium. Claro que me lembrei das coisas mais relevantes primeiro... Ser Sailor Venus, que precisava achar as outras garotas, a princesa... Mas, as coisas mais pessoais... Vieram com o tempo... E eu ficava tão confusa, às vezes, com o que era passado e o presente que eu ficava procurando algo de antes no agora..."

"E você acha que estou fazendo isso?" – ele perguntou, tentando resumir o que ela estava falando para ele.

"Eu sou a Venus. Mas não aquela Venus do passado." – ela respondeu com calma, como se escolhesse as palavras com cuidado – "Assim como você é o Kunzite. Mas não o Kunzite de Silver Millennium e nem o Kunzite do Dark Kingdom."

"Você sabe que não tem como uma pessoa ser o que ela é, sem considerar quem foi no passado, não é?" – ele perguntou, afastando os cabelos dela do rosto.

"Sim e não." – ela concordou sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça – "O que você foi está no passado, apenas lá. São apenas memórias que você pode usar como lembretes do que pode dar certo ou errado ou ser atormentado por elas se assim desejar. No presente, você tem outras opções. O presente não precisa ser idêntico ao passado."

"Não acho que seja tão simples separar as coisas assim."

"De certa forma, sim. Alguns hábitos se perpetuam, claro... Traços de personalidade, defeitos, desejos e afetos..." – ela sorriu calorosamente para ele quando disse a última palavra – "Nós temos todas as memórias de outra vida e isso influencia tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Mas são os detalhes que mudam tudo. Esses detalhes que você está comparando quando me olha acreditando que eu não estou atenta o suficiente."

Ele não conseguiu evitar o riso que brotou de dentro dele. Minako sentiu o peito dele vibrar junto com a risada.

"Eu gosto desse detalhe, você ria tão pouco na sua vida passada." – ela falou carinhosamente – "Não somos as mesmas pessoas, logo algumas coisas não são iguais."

"Mas estamos fazendo as mesmas coisas." – ele respondeu encostando a testa contra a dela.

"Somos persistentes nos erros." – Minako sussurrou, fechando os olhos – "Os cometemos até se transformarem em acertos."

"Isso não tem lógica nenhuma." – ele comentou também de olhos fechados.

"Me deixe ser um pouco filosófica, sim?" – Minako abriu apenas um dos olhos só para se certificar que ele estava com os seus olhos abertos.

"É este tipo de coisa que me preocupa."

"Eu filosofando?" – Minako levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não..." – ele se afastou e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa – "Somos pessoas diferentes em uma época diferente, mas tomando as mesmas decisões... Isso é realmente uma escolha de agora ou só estamos condicionados a fazer o que foi feito antes?"

"Mas você não acredita em destino. Como, então, acha que estamos repetindo tudo?" – ela respondeu, afastando o rosto do dele.

"Não é uma questão de destino, Minako." – ele continuou – "Tenho a sensação de que estamos seguindo o mesmo roteiro de sempre... E por vontade própria."

"Ruim seria se fosse contra nossa vontade, não?" – ela tentou brincar, mas ele não parecia estar prestando atenção ou com humor para isto.

"E se nenhuma das nossas escolhas de agora forem escolhas de verdade?" – Kevin perguntou – "Você nunca se pegou pensando se estava fazendo algo porque a Venus do passado o faria assim?"

"Ah, sim..." – Minako respondeu – "Mas não acredito que a Venus do passado estaria influenciando as minhas escolhas mais pessoais como com quem eu estou saindo. Entenda, Kevin, eu não digo que gosto de você considerando o que a Venus do passado faria. Até porque a Venus do passado não concordaria com isto, ela não te aceitaria de braços abertos mesmo te amando e ela realmente te amava... Ela teria dificuldades em perdoar porque ela não teve muito contato com isto, com as nuances. Sempre foi os extremos."

"Você está falando de você mesma em terceira pessoa." – ele comentou.

"Eu não me considero aquela pessoa." – ela respondeu séria, apesar de ele estar a achando encantadora – "Eu sou só Minako!"

Kevin estava prestes a falar algo quando ela continuou.

"Claro que às vezes me transformo em Sailor Venus, então não sou apenas Minako." – Kevin sorriu, ela estava se contradizendo sem se preocupar em disfarçar isto. – "Mas eu sou mais Minako do que Venus. Então, não acho que eu esteja seguido um roteiro que foi escrito por quem eu fui antigamente. Eu..." – ela aproximou o rosto do dele – "Estou escrevendo agora."

"Mas, ainda sim, as coisas estão seguindo um mesmo rumo..," – ele insistiu.

"Você não estava prestando atenção do que eu estava falando antes!" – ela sacudiu a cabeça inconformada – "Os detalhes, Kevin. A vida acontece nos detalhes. Nós não podemos alterar a nossa missão, mas os detalhes sim. Nós sempre teremos Endymion e Serenity para proteger, shitennous e senshis para liderar... Mas nós não tivemos isto antes..." – ela o beijou nos lábios fazendo uma pressão suave – "E temos agora. Antes não era assim, calmo e suave como deve ser. Antes era proibido e cheio de incertezas que jamais seriam sanadas. Por isso, não fico chateada com as comparações. É impossível não comparar."

"Então, você está sugerindo que eu ignore a repetição e preste atenção apenas aos detalhes." – ele comentou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás do ouvido.

"Eu estou falando que com o tempo, a sensação de tudo estar se repetindo não vai te incomodar mais. Isso faz parte de um plano geral que, seja lá em qual época e, independente, de quantas vezes tentarem interromper, deve acontecer." – ela respondeu.

"Aí eu vou apenas me apegar aos detalhes?" – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Duvido muito." – Minako respondeu – "Você não parece ser um cara que não se preocupa com tudo."

"Você acha que pode falar isto de mim sendo que age da mesma forma?" – Kevin perguntou amenizando a expressão.

"Mas tem uma diferença: eu me preocupo com tudo, mas não pareço estar preocupada com nada!" – ela respondeu com um tom brincalhão – "Logo, ninguém fica sabendo de nada!"

"Então, enquanto você falava displicentemente sobre a relação do que fomos antes e do que somos agora, na verdade estava preocupada com o desfecho da conversa?" – ele perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura dela.

"Claro." – ela respondeu subitamente séria – "Eu tenho uma verdadeira preocupação em relação a você."

"Eu te causo preocupação?" – Kevin parecia surpreso de uma forma desconfortável.

"Sim." – Minako respondeu e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha dele – "Mas eu só me preocupo com quem eu me importo."

"Vou considerar isso como um comentário positivo sobre mim." – ele murmurou.

"Mas eu só tenho coisas positivas para falar sobre você." – ela respondeu passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele – "As negativas não me importam."

"Que seletiva." – ele a abraçando pela cintura.

"Só estou interessada nos detalhes bons." – ela respondeu sorrindo antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Sofri escrevendo isso.


End file.
